Getting Lost In a Bookstore
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: Modern Au. Having lost sight of his lecherous friend on an excursion into town, Zoro is left on his own to hunt down the cook. Starting with the aisles of the store they had entered together, the swordsman is soon offered help in his search by a curious woman he nearly ran into. Better than this ambiguous summary. :)


"_She jumped after him, reaching desperately for his hand as she watched the world fade around her. They were gone, all of them, she couldn't lose him too. It would be the end of her. He had been become her entire world, the only thing that kept her sane in the midst of all the destruction and uncertainty that her life had become in the previous weeks..." This is so trite, how do people actually enjoy reading this poor excuse for literature., _thought the raven-haired woman as she read the opening lines of the book. _There's hardly any suspense with such a stereotypical plot, and the violence isn't very detailed. This just the emotionally-charged thoughts of a standard teenage, female protagonist who falls in love after knowing some boy for a week in a flawed futuristic society. This would be much more interesting if they focused on developing an actual plan to overthrow their corrupted government instead of romantic subplots. _

"Crap, how big is this store anyway."

Robin looked up from the excerpt she had been reading to see a young man enter the same secluded aisle as her, his head turning back and forth in irritation as he rubbed the back of his neck. _Hmm, he doesn't look like the type that would be interested in these tedious young adult books that Koala keeps recommending to me, perhaps he's looking for someone., _mused the woman as she observed the curious man.The archaeologist's cold blue eyes discreetly scanned the man up and down as she pretended to continue reading the novel's slip cover in her hand. _Green is certainly an interesting hair color, I wonder why he would dye it such a shade. It can't possibly be genetic., _she thought, moving down to scrutinize the stranger's handsome face and muscular build. _He is quite cute though, even if he's a little young._

"Stupid Cook, running off and leaving me here.", muttered the man, as he obliviously wandered closer to her. "Oh sorry, I didn't notice you.", apologized the man, taking a step back from the raven-haired woman and bowing his head slightly. "I was trying to find a...friend of mine.", he added lamely, turning his attention away from her once again.

_He didn't notice a woman standing ten feet from him on the same aisle until he almost ran into her?, _thought Robin, a smirk tugging at her lips as she observed the young man. He was odd compared to most men she had encountered in her life. Not that she was conceited, but she knew that she was an attractive woman, it was simply a fact. This man however hadn't even noticed her until she was inches from his body when most would have already been harassing her for her number and a date, he was different it seemed. Different intrigued her. "It's alright,..."

"Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.", supplied the young man, his previous awkwardness now replaced with a sense of pride as he confidently introduced himself.

"Zoro, like the famous masked swordsman character? That suits you.", asked the historian, amused by the parallel as she noticed the bag in the man's hand with what appeared to be several bamboo swords sticking out of it.

"Hehe, no, mine only has one 'r', but I am a swordsman.", replied Zoro, picking up on the woman's meaning as he followed her gaze to his practice bag in his hands. "Anyways, you haven't been hit on by a creepy blonde guy with swirly eyebrows have you, uh..."

"Nico Robin.", she replied.

"Like the bird.", said Zoro with a smirk.

"Fufufu, yes, and no I'm afraid I haven't. Might I ask why?"

"The jerk I mentioned earlier is a filthy pervert. I figured he would have jumped at the chance to talk to a pretty woman like you if he had walked by here.", responded Zoro nonchalantly. "I guess I'll have to keep looking for the lost idiot."

"Perhaps he left the store. I can't imagine you not running into him in a store this small if you've already searched everywhere.", she said, replacing the novel she was holding to its proper place on the shelf. "I wouldn't mind helping you look, if you would like.", she offered. _Why would I say that? I don't even know this man and I'm offering to help him track his missing friend down., _she thought curiously.

"Um, sure, thanks.", said the swordsman nervously, his cheeks pinking slightly after her last comment. "Aren't you gonna get that though."

"Oh, you mean that dystopian teen novel? No, it was a recommendation from a friend, but after reading a bit it seems rather predictable with all the present genre cliches.", she answered.

"Yeah, I normally hate that kind of crappy forced romance stuff but a girl I know forced me into reading it. The plot was pretty simply, but the ending made it worth it.", said Zoro. "I'd give it a read if I were you, I think you'd like it."

"You presume you know enough about me to know what I would and wouldn't enjoy, Mr. Swordsman?", asked Robin playfully, laughing as Zoro's cheeks reddened once again at her teasing.

"No, well, yeah, I guess.", he responded rubbing his neck again.

_That must an idiosyncrasy of his for when he's nervous., _observed Robin. "And why is that?"

"Don't really know, I just get the feeling that we're similar is all.", he answered honestly. "It's none of my business though, so I'll leave you alone now. Sorry to have bothered you.", apologized the young swordsman before turning to exit the aisle.

"Zoro."

"Yeah.", he said, looking over his shoulder to see Robin following after him.

"Can we stop at the checkout before we go look for this friend of yours?", she asked, lifting the novel up to show him. "I'd like to talk with you a bit more if that's alright."

"Sure, sounds good, Robin.", he answered, giving the woman a bright smile as she stepped in front of him an headed for the registers. He waited beside her as she chatted politely with the young girl checking her out, before they exited the store together. "So anything in particular you wanted to talk to me about?", asked the green-haired man, carefully watching the woman beside him as they walked down the crowded sidewalk.

"Do you compete in any tournaments or is kendo just a hobby of yours?"

"I compete, I'm actually the captain of my university's team."

"What school?"

"Hokkaido University, I'm in my final semester there. I'm getting a business degree, but my goal is to be the best kendoka in the world, so I spend most of my free time training and fighting in competitions against local dojo masters. What about you though, Robin? What school do you go to?", he asked.

"Fufufu, you think I'm a university student, Zoro?"

"Well, yeah, what's so funny about that? It's normal to assume people in their earlier twenties are students isn't it?", he asked dumbly.

"I'm thirty, Zoro, I've been out of college for a few years after I finished my Master's with a history major and a minor in archaeology.", she said proudly. "But I'm flattered that you think I could pull off being in my earlier twenties."

"So you're an archaeologist, I guess. That's cool.", responded the young man smoothly, not acting at all concerned about they age difference.

"Yes, it's a family tradition I suppose, I come from a long line of them. History has always fascinated me, learning what led to the world we live in today, how humanity's perspective has changed throughout each era, it's thrilling.", said Robin, excitement leaking into her voice as she discussed her true passion in life.

"Hehe."

"Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's not what you said. In fact that sounds a lot like how I feel about kendo and working to strengthen your body and mind through training.", answered Zoro, still smiling at the woman beside him as they walked.

"Then what?", asked the archaeologist curiously.

"You got a spark in you eye when you started talking about history, like a kid talking about their favorite toy. It was cute is all, how excited you get.", he answered.

Robin could feel her cheeks heat up at the young man's words, opting to look down at the cracked sidewalk as she waited for the flush to abate. _This man, he's certainly entertaining if nothing else. _

"Yo, Moss Head!", called a voice behind the pair. Robin turned to see a blonde man in a suit quickly approaching them, his uncovered eyebrow noticeably swirled into a perfect spiral. _This must be the friend he was searching for._

"Tch, stupid Eyebrow.", muttered Zoro under his breath, taking a step forward so that he was standing halfway in front of her.

"What, did you get lost in a twenty-five by twenty-five meter bookstore?", asked Sanji as he got closer before his blue eye landed on Robin. "Oh my, what beautiful angel has fallen before me?" cooed the chef as he dropped to his knees in front of the archaeologist, his hand holding his chest. "What could a creature as divine as you be doing in the company of my simpleton roommate, darling? But never fear your prince is here to rescue you?", assured the Sanji as his nose started dripping blood as he crawled closer to Robin before a well-placed kick from Zoro sent him back several feet.

"Leave her alone, you filthy pervert. She was helping me find your sorry butt after you ran off, stop harassing her.", said Zoro irritably as he shifted once again so that Robin was now directly behind him, completely cut off from the lecherous chef.

"Gah, you crappy swordsman. You didn't have to aim at my head, Jerk."

"Oh sorry, Crap Cook, I saw that swirly eyebrow of yours and must have mistaken it for a target.", mocked Zoro.

"Well, are you gonna introduce me or not, Moss Head?", asked the cook as he stood up, brushing the dirt from his suit jacket.

"Robin this is my roommate, Sanji. Love Cook, stay away from her, she doesn't want your pervy blood all over her.", said the swordsman calmly.

"Fufufu, it's nice to meet you Sanji.", giggled Robin, reaching around Zoro to shake the man's hand.

"Oh, Robin-chwan, such a beautiful name suits a woman of such rare, elegant beauty like yourself.", praised Sanji, kissing the back of her hand.

"So are you done getting shot down by random girls, or do you need to wander around a bit more before we head home, Swirly?", asked Zoro, glaring at his friend that was still eyeing Robin as he held onto her hand.

"I actually came to get you, Stupid, since I know you'd just walk around and get even more lost since can't find your way home by yourself. Luffy and the others are at a karaoke club down the block, they wanted me to come get you.", said Sanji, finally taking his attention off the historian.

"Of course those idiots would be the ones to want to go out at five o'clock on a Tuesday.", sighed Zoro.

"Well, it appears our time is up, Zoro-kun.", interrupted Robin, a look of disappointment skirting across her face as she said so. "Thank you for the book recommendation and for entertaining my questions on our walk, I enjoyed it very much.", she said, giving the swordsman a sweet smile.

"Why don't you come with us?", offered Zoro hastily. "I mean unless you have plans for tonight already, I promise the others aren't as bad as him. You might actually get along that witch, Nami.", he added awkwardly.

"Are you sure your friends wouldn't be bothered by my being there? I would hate to intrude.", she said, trying not to sound as desperate as the situation was making her feel. _Am I really so eager to hang out with a bunch of college students? Or is it simply him? I'm not quite ready to part ways with him yet._

"No, you'd fit right in with our group, they love new people. So, you wanna come?", asked Zoro nervously. _I'd like to talk to her more. Don't leave just yet, Robin._

"Yes, you should come, Robin-chwan!", agreed Sanji enthusiastically.

"Lead the way.", she said, her azure eyes not leaving Zoro's single dark one as she let him slide the fingers of his free hand into hers.

"You heard, lead the way, Love Cook.", said Zoro, still smiling at Robin as they started walking behind the now muttering chef. _Getting lost has some advantages._

**A/N: **This was inspired by a question I got on a tag on Tumblr from **Sketcher1994**. Thanks for pulling this idea out of me once again, Sketcher. :) Hope you guys enjoy this and Chapter 89 of _Family Time_ that was also posted today.


End file.
